The Alolan Nudist
by Griefingg0lem
Summary: The new region of Alola is a nice and beautiful place, especially for the new trainer in town, Tyler. And with the new laws of Alola, life shall be simpler for him.
1. Welcome to Alola

Author's Note: This is a story that shall deviate from the original source material, so no getting mad if I get anything "wrong". Also, this story is partially based off of the work of PRIVATE Corp, so I say go check out their work. Lastly, I shall have certain events play out based off of what people want to see, so give me your input.

* * *

Tyler was very excited to move to this new region. Coming in from Kanto, this was a new and better place for Tyler to live out his life and to become a Pokemon Trainer. It would also be a nicer place with how Alola was a more tropical area, making life a lot easier to live in, especially with the new laws passed in Alola. Tyler was just finishing up with unpacking his room when his mother called him out to the porch.

"Yeah Mom?" Tyler had rushed out to see what he was needed for.

"Soon, the professor should be coming by. You will be going with him to go and get yourself your starter Pokemon. I hope that you are ready." Tyler's mother hugs him, when the doorbell for the house rings. "I think that is him now. Go and see."

Tyler left for the door, but a man had let himself in before Tyler got there. "Alola there cousin. I'm the professor here." The Professor looked down at Tyler, realizing one of the main reasons for the move instantly. "So you are liking the new law that was recently passed, huh cousin?"

Tyler's mother had come out to the front door to meet the Professor. "Alola Professor Kukui. Thanks for stopping by. Also, thank you for telling me about the new law that allows public nudity." The mother stood proudly.

"It's no problem. The people here are still getting used to this new law, so you may get some weird looks, but don't worry about it." Kukui turned his attention to Tyler. "Now let's go meet the Kahuna Hala so you can go get your starter."

Tyler just nodded in agreement, and followed Kukui out to the town of Iki town. They had gotten to the area where they should have meet Hala, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey cousin, look around for Hala. You will know who he is just by looking at him. You check over there, I got over here." Kukui went to one side of the town to look, with a female that was heading into a forested area catching Tyler's eye. He had followed behind her until they got to a bridge, where a small cosmic Pokemon jumped out of her bag and onto the bridge. It had caught the attention of some Spearows, which attacked it.

"Please, someone help!" The girl had called out with Tyler coming to her. Before he got a word in, she asked him to help save her Nebby.

"Fine, I shall save your Pokemon. You owe me something later though." Tyler had left to go save a small Pokemon, covering it from the Spearow attacks. Tyler could feel that small Pokemon under him moving around, as a glow started to come from it. Nebby had let out a Cosmic Power, that destroyed the bridge that they were on and scaring away the Spearow. Tyler held closely onto the small Pokemon as they fell down the ravine. A bright light appears from above Tyler, that came coming down straight at him, hitting the Spearows. It was a Pokemon, that came down and picked up Tyler. The Pokemon had put down Tyler and Nebby on the cliff next to the girl. It looked at Tyler, then flew off before Tyler could say thanks.

"Did you see that? Also, thank you." The girl went over the Tyler and took back Nebby. "What is your name, to know who helped save Nebby. I'm Lillie by the way."

"I'm Tyler, and I just moved here. I'm happy to help save your Pokemon. What is is?"

Lillie was about to tell him, when she actually got a good look at him to see that he was naked. It had started her, but she still answered him, but blushing a ton. "This is Nebby, who is a Cosmog. It is quite rare. We should head back to the town." Lillie started to head back to the town, putting Nebby into her duffle bag. A shiny rock on the ground caught the eye of Tyler, as he picked it up and followed behind Lillie back to Iki Town.

When they got to the town, Kukui was there with Hala. "Hey cousin, I found Hala. He will be the guy to give you your starter." Kukui then notices Lillie. "Looks like your found my assistant. I hope you had a good time together."

Hala and Tyler went to the stage in the middle of the town, with Hala throwing the 3 starters out. "One of these three Pokemon shall be your new starter. Which one shall you choose, Rowlet, Litten, or Popplio?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry to cut it off here, but I shall explain it here. Depending on the reviews that this gets, I shall change the story. The first thing that shall be chosen to change this story it the starter, which I am having trouble to choose alone. That is also why this first Chapter is a bit short, sorry about that.


	2. The Adventure Starts

Author's Notes: I am so glad for the love that this story is getting. And with the suggestions of what should happen in the story, I shall find a way to incorporate them. And with how the story shall go with what I am thinking, this should be very interesting. I shall update later with more technicalities at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Tyler looked long and hard at the starters, finally making his decision. "I shall take the Popplio." Tyler gave a nice, determined smile at the Popplio.

"Very well then. Let us see if the Popplio also chooses you to be her trainer." Hala put away the other 2 starters, then placed Popplio on the opposite side of the stage of Tyler. The Popplio looked wearily at first when seeing Tyler, but then started to inch closer to Tyler. The Popplio then finally gave a smile, blew a bubble out of its nose towards Tyler, then went fully to Tyler. "It seems that the two shall be close friends from now. I would say to have good luck on your adventure." Hala handed Tyler Popplio's Pokeball, which had a bubble on it to distinguish it. "Are you going to name Popplio?"

Tyler took a good look at Popplio, thinking of a name. "I shall name her Aphrodite." Aphrodite barked happily at the name chosen for her. Tyler recalled Aphrodite into her ball, and reached into his bag to put away Aphrodite, when he remembered about the stone that he had found earlier. "Oh yeah, I had found this earlier when this yellow bird-like Pokemon saved my life." Tyler handed the stone to Hala.

"Go home for now, and I shall give you this back later." Hala took the stone and went over to his house.

Tyler started to walk home to show his mother, when he ran into the weird kid. The kid stopped and took a second to realize that he ran into someone, and then another second to realize that they were nude. "Hey ya. You seem like someone new here from your appearance. Is that a Pokemon? Can we battle?" This new kid weirded out Tyler, but Tyler reluctantly agreed to the battle. "Before we battle, I'm Hau, who are you?"

"I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you." Tyler pulled out Aphrodite's ball and sent her out. "Go, and let's win our first battle." Hau pulled out his Pokemon without saying a thing, throwing out a Litten.

"Use Water Gun!" Tyler pointed forward, with Aphrodite shooting water straight into the face of the Litten. The Litten was knocked backwards, but not out yet. "Scratch em!" Hau had shouted at Litten to hit Aphrodite, scratching her on the tail. "Use Pound!" Aphrodite went ahead and pounded the Litten with her tail. This knocked out the Litten. "No! Good job at winning this battle." Hau went over to Tyler and gave him some Pokedollars. Hau brought his Litten back into his Pokeball, then walked off. Tyler then kept on walking on home, soon reaching home.

OOO

Tyler was finally ready to start his adventure after a good nice sleep. He first went over to Professor's Kukui's lab to get his Pokedex to start his adventure. He arrived there, letting himself in. "Alola Professor. Do you have a Pokedex for me so I can go on my adventure?"

Kukui went over to Tyler with a Pokemon and a weird Pokedex. "I do, I have a special Pokedex just for you." Kukui presented the Pokemon first. "This is Rotom, and he shall be inside your Pokedex to make it work even better than normal." Kukui opened an area on the Pokedex, allowing the Rotom to go inside. Once it had entered, Kukui handed the Pokedex and some Pokeballs to Tyler. "I would wish you good luck on your adventure, but I recommend that you head to the Trainer School first."

Tyler put everything he had into his bag, and headed out. He went off to the Trainer School, walking through the grass to see if he could find another companion. He was crawling through the Grass, when he ran into a Grubbin. He threw out Aphrodite, commanding her to go and use Pound on the Grubbin. The Grubbin dodged the Pound, and made an attempt to run away. "Water gun the ground around it." Aphrodite shot water out all around the Grubbin, keeping it from running away. The Grubbin retaliated by biting Aphrodite on her tail. Aphrodite swag around to get the Grubbin off of her tail, hitting it down onto the ground. This left the Grubbin weakened, and abale to become captured. Tyler threw a Pokeball at the Grubbin, and waited to see if it caught. 1, 2, 3 and the ball clicked shut. The Grubbin had been captured, with Tyler putting a berry sticker on the ball. "I'm going to name you Pinches."

Lillie had been watching Tyler from behind, being enthralled with his battle style. "That was really cool." She had said it out too loudly, catching the attention of Tyler.

Tyler turned around in a surprised action. "Where you following me?"

Lillie looked down at the ground, not wanting to admit it. "Yes." She looked up embarrassed. "I was following you, because you are a very cool person to meet, even with how free you are. I have never been as free as you act."

Tyler gave Lillie a simple smile, gathering his things and Pokemon. "I don't mind. Let's head to the Pokemon school now, so we can go farther than we can at the moment." Tyler started to continue to walk to the trainer school, with Lillie closely following behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: I work on this story whenever I can. First off, Lillie will be with Tyler for most of this story, and Hau will likely not show up that much in this story. A suggestion for the next Chapter will be made true, if you know which one I am talking about. And any Pokemon that is seen as a wanted one to show up shall be added into the story in some way. I am also looking into giving Lillie a Pokemon to help out Tyler.


	3. The School Adventure Part 1

Author's Notes: This story that I setting up at the moment is to get Lillie her self-confidence better, in a faster matter than the games did. I doubt that this would really bother many people, but I am going to still say it. I see it as Lillie being a better traveling ally to Tyler, kind of like Misty or Serina. Besides that, I have nothing else to say. I am also sorry that this had taken so long for me to finish this. I have been busy with other things in my life.

* * *

Tyler and Lillie were heading on their way to the Trainer's school, when a strange looking Pokemon came hopping by, trying to get away from a Youngster Trainer. Its Light Blue Flame looked dim, with its green eyes looking tired. The small candle Pokemon ran behind Lillie, scared out of its mind.

"Hey. Get out the way. That's my Pokemon!" The Youngster came in running, holding a Pokeball and a Yungoose. "I was going to catch it!"

Tyler looked at the young boy, after looking at the hurt Pokemon. "It seems as if the Pokemon doesn't want to be with you though. I don't think you are fit to train it." Tyler pulled out the Aphrodite ball from his bag. "Can you please leave now?"

The Youngster looked at Tyler, then ran away. Tyler put away the Pokeball, and turned to Lillie. "Is it going to be okay?"

Lillie was pulling a berry out of her bag, and give it to the small Pokemon. It looked scared, but still ate the berry. It started to look better after eating the berry, and started to warm up to Lillie. It jumped up and down in happiness. It had started to rub against Lillie's leg, showing its affection and appreciation towards here. "I guess it is feeling better now."

Tyler looked down and the small Pokemon and laughed, then pulled out his Pokedex. He scanned it to see if he could get information on it, but all he could get was that the name, gender, and typing. "So this is a Litwick. A male at that." Tyler looked back at Lillie and the Litwick to see her playing with it. "I guess he really likes you. Do you want to keep him?"

Lillie looked down at the Litwick, see it have a look of wanting to be with her in its eyes. "I guess I will, but I don't know how well it would fit in my bag with Nebby and everything in there." She looked into her bag, checking for anything that she could either push aside or get rid of.

Tyler looked down at her, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Or, you could capture him in a Pokeball." Tyler motioned for Lillie to talk the Pokeball. "It seems as if it wants you to keep it, and this is how most people usually capture Pokemon."

Lillie looked back at Tyler, and then at the happy Litwick. "I'm not sure that he will like to be in a ball."

Tyler closed his eyes and shook his head while sighing. "Let's see if it is what he wants." Tyler put the Pokeball in Lillie's hand. "Capture him in the ball. If he escapes, then I shall help you with your bag sorting, showing that he doesn't want to be in the ball. If he does, then he will stay in the ball, and he shall belong to you."

Lillie looked back at Tyler in concern, but gave up her argument, knowing that she would never win. She stood up, clenching onto the ball. Her, not wanting to hurt it, drops and rolls the ball to the Litwick, hitting it. The Litwick turned into energy and goes into the ball. The ball instantly clicks close, showing that it wants to stay with her. Lillie picked up the ball, with a tiny bit of confidence and triumph, held the Pokeball to her face. "You caught him now. Are you going to name him?"

Lillie looked at the Pokeball, and thought for a bit. "I shall name him, Ahi. It just sounds like a good name for him." Lillie put the Pokeball into her bag with Nebby, with Nebby playing with it.

"Okay then. Let's keep on going to the school." Tyler and Lillie continued on their way to the school. They finally get there to the school, as they look at each other.

"Well, I guess I shall see you later. This is your quest, so I think you should go in by yourself. I'll be out here."

"Okay then." Tyler gave Lillie a soft smile and waved to her as her walked into the school. It wasn't even a minuet before a teacher came out, bringing out Tyler with her. "No, No, NO! I don't care about the new laws. This is a school. You must be in appropriate clothing. Come back in clothes, or don't come back at all." The teacher closed the door behind her, almost slamming them.

"Well, I guess I can't continue on without any clothes. You wouldn't happen to have any in my size in your bag, would you?" Tyler pointed at Lillie's bag.

"No I wouldn't have. We would have to head to town to get you some clothing. Follow me." Lillie took Tyler by the hand, pulling him along to Hau'oli City. She took him to the clothing store, with Tyler having a dissatisfied look on his face. They went inside, picking out a simple pair of clothing. They had walked back to the Trainer's school after that.

"Can you come inside with me and help me with this? I feel embarrassed, being forced to wear clothes." Tyler looked down at his clothing in embarrassment. "You have your own Pokemon, so you could be of some help."

Lillie looked a tiny bit confused by it all, for she didn't understand how Tyler was feeling about being forced to just wear clothes at all. "Okay then. I shall go in with you for moral support, but nothing more."

The two of them went back inside, just to run back into the same teacher. "At least you are now dressed nicely. We can start this part of your Island Challenge. There will be a few students around the school. You will battle them until you beat them all. Come back here when you have finished." The teacher turned back to her book that she was reading.

Tyler and Lillie went to an area where the little kids were situated, with a little girl walking up to them, holding Pokeball. "I am the first one. I shall defeat you." The preschooler threw out her Bonsly.

"Okay then. Let's battle." Tyler threw out Aphrodite, only a foot away from the Bonsly, who started to cry. This made Aphrodite feel bad, and lower her guard. "Aphrodite, just use Bubbles. It is a trick." Aphrodite looked at Tyler with confusion, but then looked forward and shot out some bubbles at the Bonsly. The Bonsly looked very hurt after the hit, but held on. It looked as if it was nearly on the verge of fainting.

"What? Why did that work? It looks like a tree. Isn't a grass type." Lillie was trying to understand what was happening in the battle.

"First off, I thought you didn't like battles. Secondly, look at the 'leaves'. They look hard, almost like rocks. I have no doubt that this is a rock type." Tyler was pointing at the green balls on the head of Bonsly.

Lillie took a flustered look on her face. "Well, yeah. I don't like the battling thing that most Pokemon are forced to do, but you just surprised me. That's it."

The preschooler looked relived. "Yeah, you survived the hit. Use Flail to hit them harder." The Bonsly started to hump around franticly, finally ramming into Aphrodite. Aphrodite took the hit hard, for it got critically hit. Aphrodite looked pissed off, yelling a loud noise at the Bonsly. The Bonsly was hit backwards from the sound wave, fainting. The preschooler went over and picked up the Bonsly, looking at Tyler. "You meanie. You're a big jerk." The preschooler ran off, crying a bit.

"I'm not sure if I should have saw that coming or not." Lillie looked through her bag, as Tyler was petting Aphrodite. "You did really good at that battle. Do you think you could do that ever again?" Lillie came up from behind him, handing him a potion. "Hey thanks."

"It isn't that big of a thing I'm doing for you. I just wanted your Pokemon to be healed up." Lillie looked back, zipping up her bag. "Let's just get to your next battle."

Tyler put Aphrodite back into her ball, grabbing back onto his bag. He put on his bag onto his back, feeling his shirt rid up on him. "I can't wait for this to all be over with. I truly hate this stuff on me."

The pair walked to the side of the school, were they could see a pair of trainers outside of the school. "Look there Lillie. I believe that one of them must be the next fight. Let's head out there." Tyler pushed open the door, running outside of the school. "Hey! Are one of you the trainer I need to battle to beat the School Trial?"

The youngster looked at Tyler with a grin on his face. "We both are, but we decided to do something smart. We decided that the way to win would be to team up. So if you want to battle, you need a partner also."

Tyler looked over at Lillie with a look a plea. "Come on Lillie. I need to someone to help me battle."

Lillie looked away. "I already told you that I won't do any battles. Besides, who would I even use to fight with?"

"You do have Ahi." Tyler made a gesture to Lillie's bag. "And come on. It would only be this one time." Tyler looked at Lillie, trying to use the move Baby-Doll Eyes.

"Fine, but you really owe me. Big time. And Ahi will be the only one to ever fight for this one time. I shall never use Nebby for anything like this." Lillie looked at Ahi's Pokeball as she pulled it out.

* * *

Author's Notes: I shall start work on the next Chapter as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger at the moment. And, if you couldn't tell, the Litwick Lillie owns is a shiny. Don't expect many shinies in this series though. Also, Tyler and Lillie will be helping each other out a lot, but they will be bickering between them, just from how their personalities are. I won't make it unbearable, but it shall show up quite a bit.


	4. The School Adventure Part 2

Author's Notes: I know that Poke Bank is now out. And thanks to Sophocles, the Festival Plasa is a real place in the games, so I don't find a problem with making Poke Bank a real thing in the story, but it would be a bit of a minor thing. Sorry if that puts your knickers in a twist. If I do add in anything, it will likely be through a combination of these, likely through trading. Also, thanks to the kindness of a fellow creator by the name of Werewolf Hero, check out his work, I shall have a cameo of one of his characters. This may not be the last time this happens, but let's see what the future holds.

* * *

Lillie gave one last look at her Pokeball once last time, before weakly throwing out the Pokemon. Ahi popped out in a happy glee, softly landing on the floor. "Alright then." Tyler pulled out his Pokeball for Pinches, throwing it out. Pinches landed right next to Ahi, giving him a look of readiness.

"Okay then. Let's do this." The Youngster and Young Athlete synchronized as they threw out their Pokemon. The Pikipek and Metapod popped out, with looks of determination on their faces. A grin grew to Tyler's face as he looked at Pinches. "Okay then. Pinches, use Vine Grip on the Metapod." Pinches understood and scuttled straight towards the Metapod. Pinches was just about to grab it when, "Metapod, protect yourself with Harden." The Metapod hardened its shell, making sure to be dealt less damage. Pinches had grabbed onto the Metapod, lifting it into the air. "NOW!" The Pikipek flew straight at Pinches, picking it in its beak.

Tyler looked over at Lillie. "Are you going to do anything? I need some help here." Lillie looked back at Tyler. "What do you want me to do? I don't know how to battle." Tyler looked back at Pinches in worry. "Just tell Ahi to do something. Anything!" Lillie looked at Ahi, not sure what to really say. "Ummm, Ahi, go help out Pinches." Ahi hopped over to the group of Pokemon, and let out a Smog from its mouth. The smog cloud moved into the group of Pokemon, hitting all 3 of them. The Metapod fainted from, it with it looking as if both Pikipek and Pinches just got poisoned from having their mouths open. The Pikipek released Pinches from its mouth. Pinches looked hurt, but like he could make one more attack before he fainted, waiting for Tyler's command. "Go, and use Vine Grip on the Pikipek." Pinches made his move on the Pikipek, getting his revenge. Pinches bit and grabbed onto the Pikipek's leg, squeezing it. The Pikipek obviously hopped back in pain, also taking damage from the poison. The Pikipek fell to the ground, fainting. Before Tyler could exclaim in excitement from winning, Pinches let go of the Pikipek, fainting himself. "You did good Pinches. I'll give you some rest." Tyler recalled Pinches back into his Pokeball. The Youngster and Young Athlete were recalling their Pokemon, as the argued over their strategy. Tyler looked over towards Lillie. "Hey. You did kind of made Pinches faint, but you did help me win, so thanks." Tyler gave Lillie a faint smile. "Hey! I did my best for my first time. Let's just get this over with and find the last student." Lillie went over a picked up Ahi from the ground. "At least you are not hurt." Lillie still had the Pokeball in her hand, so Ahi touched the ball's button, going back into the ball. "Come on Ahi. I don't know why you really like it in there, but oh well."

Tyler and Lillie pick up their stuff, and head around to the front to go heal up Pinches, when they were stopped by a Rising Star. "So those knuckle heads completely failed at stopping you, huh? Well, that ain't going to happen with me. I'm going to beat you, right here and now." The Rising Star pulled out his Pokeball, ready for the battle. "Can you give me a chance to wait first? I need to heal up first." "No! We must battle now." Tyler let out a giant sigh, pulling out Madame's Pokeball. "I don't want to have to deal with this at the moment, but let's just get this over with."

The two trainers readied themselves, throwing out their Pokemon at the same time. Aphrodite landed right in front of the Grimer, with a bit of a surprised look on her face. The Grimer gained a look of disappointment after seeing Aphrodite, probably from Aphrodite being a starter. "Okay then. Aphrodite, do that singing thing again." Aphrodite barked in response, then looking at Grimer. She shouted out, with a shock wave being shot out, pushing back the Grimer a bit. The Grimer's body absorbed the attack a bit, but not by much. It looked back up, waiting for the command. "Use Pound. Let's get this over with." The Grimer has swung its left hand at Aphrodite, smacking her off of her flippers. Aphrodite went tumbling backwards a bit, struggling to regain he footing. "Grimer, Bite this Popplio away." The Grimer understood, rushing towards Aphrodite, biting her on her right flipper. "No! Aphrodite, shoot it off with a Water Gun." The Aphrodite heard the command, fighting the pain of the bite. She faced towards the Grimer's face, shooting it off. The Grimmer soon let go, sliding backwards from the water. The Grimer tried to get up, but the Water Gun had critically hit the Grimmer. It fell back down, fainting.

The Rising Star called the Grimer back into its ball, looking straight at Tyler. "You got lucky kid. Very lucky, but this does mean that you win. I would suggest heading inside now." The Rising Star put his hands behind his head, walking away in an angered manner. Tyler picked Aphrodite, petting her. "You did really good. Great job. Let's go get you and Pinches healed up." Tyler put Aphrodite back into her ball, looking for Lillie. Lillie had already started to walk away from the Trainer School. "Hurry up already. We need to heal you Pokemon, don't we?!" She seemed a bit angry about Rising Star showing up out of nowhere, and forcing a fight.

Tyler and Lillie walked towards the Pokecenter, with Lillie holding the door open for Tyler. Tyler went up to the front counter, and handed over his two Pokemon. He walked back to where Lillie was sitting down. "It will apparently take a bit to heal them up. Unlike most places, the Pokecenters in Alola don't use the machines to heal up the Pokemon." Lillie looked back at Tyler, to see him stripping. "You didn't know that? They wanted a more human way to heal up Pokemon, so it takes a bit longer." Tyler just got the last of his clothes off. "Well, this is news to me. At least I get to relax for a bit while Aphrodite and Pinches get healed up." Tyler stretched out a bit, as the just sat there for a bit. After a good while, a Nurse Joy came out, holding both of Tyler's Pokemon. "Here you go. They are all healed up. Hope to see you again." Tyler took the two from the Nurse Joy, along with their Pokeballs. He then got dressed again, as him and Lillie headed back out to the Trainer School.

Tyler and Lillie get back to the Trainer's School, walking inside to see that the Teacher had left. They decide to walk around the school to see if they could find the teacher again, heading upstairs. They continued to search around, when they ran into a Teacher. "Um hey. Do you know where the teacher from the front went?" "Ohhh. You mean Ann? She went on break. Since she is gone, I'm Emily, and I'm the one to battle instead for her until she gets back." Tyler pulled a Pokeball out of his bag, ready for the battle. "Okay then. Let's get this battle done then."

Emily had also pulled a Pokeball out, throwing it out early, showing off her first Pokemon, a Magnemite. "Okay then. Now that you have seen my Pokemon, choose yours." Tyler took a good look at the Magnemite, thinking carefully about which team member to throw out. After a while of thinking, he threw the ball that was in his hand, allowing Pinches to be released. After Pinches was release, he looked determine to win this battle. "Magnemite, use Tackle." The Magnemite charged forward, hurling itself at Pinches, hitting him on the back. "NOW! Use Vine Grip, Pinches." After taking the hit, Pinches looked straight up and jump towards the Magnemite. He took a bit at the Magnemite's screw, pulling him down to the floor. Pinches let go when they hit the floor, allowing the Magnemite to get float back upwards. "End it now Magnemite, hit it with a Magnet Bomb." Small, magnetic balls came out of the Magnemite, going straight for Pinches. "Pinches, dodge the balls for as long as you can." Pinches nodded in response, then started to scurry around, trying to escape the Magnet Bomb, but it seemed to home in onto him. Tyler looked very worried and unsure what to do. The bombs were getting closer and closer to Pinches, as he futilely tried to run away. Tyler was panicking about what to do, when it hit him, Lillie's hand to the back of his head. "Calm down will you? If you are going to be a Pokemon Master, you need to be able to handle these battles. Maybe think outside the box." Tyler looked angry at Lillie for a second, then took a breath. He calmed down a bit, and thought more carefully about the situation. With time running out for his Pokemon, the idea came to Tyler. "Pinches, Vine Grip onto Magnemite." Pinches heard Tyler, and made a dash for the Magnemite. He jumped up and grabbed onto the left magnet of the Magnemite. He did it just in time as the bombs hit the both of them, making them both faint.

The two trainers pulled their Pokemon back into their balls, as Teacher Emily pulled out her second Pokemon out, allowing her Alolan Meowth to pop out as do a little pose. "Okay. Choose your next Pokemon, or you will forfeit the battle." Tyler reached into his bag, swapping out his Pokeballs. He threw out Aphrodite, letting her do a little pose of her own as she popped out. The battle continued, for this to be the deciding act. "Okay Aphrodite. I need you to use Disarming Voice on the Meowth for maximum damage." Aphrodite barked in agreement, then shouting out a loud shockwave at the Meowth. The Meowth took the hit, nearly fainting. "Meowth, use Scratch." The Meowth ran up to and scratched Aphrodite on the face. Before Tyler could say another command, Emily blurted out, "Use Fake Out." The Meowth quickly hit Aphrodite, causing her to flinch. The Meowth went to ran away, when the flinch wore off of Aphrodite. "Quickly, I need you to use Pound onto the Meowth." Aphrodite looked up at the fleeing Meowth, as she flopped forward, smacking the Meowth in the back of its head with her tail. This caused the Meowth to fall forward onto its face, fainting.

Teacher Emily pulled her Meowth back into its Pokeball. "Congratulations Tyler. You just beat the Trainer's School. Professor Kukui should be waiting for you outside right now." Teacher Emily went back into her classroom. Tyler picked up Aphrodite and started to pet her. "Good job girl. You are doing very well." Lillie and Tyler picked up the rest of their stuff, as they walked out of the school. They ran into the professor as Teacher Emily had said. "Hey there Tyler. I'm glad that you are now finally ready to start your adventure in your own way." Seeing Lillie there with Tyler took Kukui by surprise. "Well, I guess that this is where you went to then. I hope you are taken good care of Tyler then." Kukui went pulled out a gift, and focused at Tyler, who was excitedly taken off his clothes, and packing it into his bag. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so happy to get out of these things." Kukui had a bit of a laugh. "Don't worry about it Tyler. I don't blame you, but I would say that you would really like this. Open it when you really think you need some help." Kukui handed his gift to Tyler, then walked off to his Lab.

Tyler took a really good look at the gift, then put it into his bag. "I don't think I will need this at the moment." Tyler picked up his bag, putting it onto his bare back. "So Lillie, are you going to come along with me onto this journey of mine, or are you going to go home?" Lillie looked into her bag, and took a breath. "I think Kukui would be fine without me for a bit. It couldn't hurt for me to join you for a while. You do need my help anyways." Lillie grabbed onto her bag, blushing a bit by the appearance of Tyler. The two of them started to walk into town, for their story to continue.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know that it has been a long time. With classes, tests, projects, and personal life, it has been hard to focus purely on this. I have also had a bit of writer's block, so I am planning everything out ahead of time, so that I can look back at a script if the problem arises again. Planning out most of this story has also taken a lot of time, which is why I haven't posted anything in a while. And I won't always make Tyler win, so don't worry about it. I am also working on another story, to take breaks between this story writing at the moment. I am also trying something else out for distinguishing the person talking.


	5. Route 2 Troubles

Author's Notes: I really don't have an explanation. Testing wasn't long, neither was the work I was supposed to do. I'm just a fucking lazy asshole. I'm also going to be travel during the summer time, so don't expect anything during that time. Now for the story elements, I have been sticking close to the main story for a bit, but I am going to change things now. Just don't worry about that, but I will add the things I find necessary.

* * *

Walking around the streets of Hau'oli City was quite nice for Tyler. Next to him, through keeping her distance, was Lillie, who was also loving the beautiful town around her. Tyler decided to look nicely at Lillie, before giving some sad news to her. "I can see that you are really enjoying yourself, but I think we should keep on moving. Maybe we could stop at one place while we are here, but nothing more."

Lillie looked angrily at Tyler at his statement. "Who said you were the leader of this group?" Lillie stopped walking, and crossed her arms. "I say we should look around and do some shopping. We could probably buy you something you will actually want to wear for a long while."

"That isn't happening. Clothing is not a thing we shall be buying for me, but I won't say no to a little bit of shopping." Tyler looked around for a bit. "Look up there. How about we go into that mall for a bit. I did just get some money recently from my mother." Tyler pointed at the Hau'oli City Mall, which did grab her attention. After some thinking, Lillie let out a "Sure", and they hurried off to the mall.

Inside the mall, the duo split up for a bit of shopping. Lillie had run far into the mall, with Tyler being left behind at the front. He decided to stop by the front battling shop, buying himself some plates that supposedly helped out attacking moves. Tyler was moving to the front, when he walked by an expensive clothing store. A hand had grabbed him, and pulled him into the store. After a lot of unnecessary bickering, Tyler was buying something. He eventually bought a pair of aviators, to Lillie's dismay. They soon left the mall, with both of them having some items to help them on their adventure.

After leaving the town, Route 2 was their next stop. They started to walk down, breezing through without a single other trainer they had to battle. It wasn't too long until night had hit. "Okay Tyler. We have to stop for a while. I really don't find like building a camp at the moment. We need to find a place to stay." A motel was soon revealed to them in the distance. "How about there?" Tyler decided to look at his money really quick to see if he could even afford the motel before they decided, but Lillie was already taking off towards the motel. He closed his backpack and ran off to catch up with Lillie.

Lillie ran straight into the lobby for the motel. "Oh good that someone is here. Are there any available rooms here?" The lady behind the counter had took a quick look over at the wall rack holding the keys, seeing there was only one left. "Lucky for you and him, there is only one more room left." The lady had made a gesture towards Tyler, who had just walked in. Lillie let out a bit of a sigh. "I guess it will be fine." She pulled out some Pokedollars from here bag, carefully making sure not to hit Nebby. She handed over the correct amount of money for one person, and took the key. "What about me?" Tyler had a certain look on his face of betrayal. "You can pay for yourself." Lillie walked out and towards the room she bought. Tyler looked over at the lady behind the counter. "Don't worry about it. Just follow her to the room." Tyler ran out and to the room, catching it right before Lillie closed the door. He got inside and put down his stuff.

Lillie had pulled out some night clothing, as she let Nebby come out of its bag. Lillie sent over a look at Tyler, quickly letting him know her discomfort, but still felt the need to say it out loud. "Can you leave? Do you not know about letting a lady change in privacy?" Lillie was puffing out her cheeks again, turning away from Tyler. "I really don't see a problem with it. You are always seeing me naked, so I don't find a problem with me seeing you." "If you are not going to even leave, at least turn around. There is no way I would ever allow you to see me naked." A blush could be seen appearing on Lillie's face as she said this. "Okay then." Tyler turned away, facing the wall so Lillie could have some privacy. "You really should try out being naked. You may really like it. It feels very nice to be free." "As if. There is no way that I will ever try out being naked." Lillie had just finally got her dress off, allowing her undergarment to be seen. She slipped over her nightgown, allowing Tyler to look again.

After some time of getting ready to sleep, it came down to who slept where. "There is no way I'm going to sleep in a bed with you unless you get dressed in something." Tyler shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to dress into, and it wasn't like I was even planning on putting on anything." Tyler slid into the bed, before Lillie had any time to object. "It won't kill you to share a bed with me." Lillie sighed in disbelief of what is happening to her at the moment, but only groaned in complaint and got into the bed.

After night sleep, the two of them woke up. Tyler woke up, with absolutely no problems with sleeping, getting up before Lillie did. He started to get his stuff ready, as he pulled out Pinches, Aphrodite, Ahi, and Nebby. "Don't worry guys. I decided to buy some beans and Pokemon food for your guys, so here you go." Tyler pulled out two metal bowls, and filled them up with the Pokemon food. "Eat up." The Pokemon quickly dug into the food presented to them, loving every bite they got. A noise from the bed behind him, catching Tyler's attention. Tyler started to put away the Pokemon food, as he turned away with a grin. "Morning sleepy head."

Lillie pulled herself out of the bed, and stretched up her arms. She felt well rested, a bit better than she ever did. "What's going on?" Tyler looked back at her. "I'm feeding the little ones, but I'm not sure what you're doing. I thought you were against that." Lillie was obviously confused by this statement by Tyler, until she looked down. She let out a shriek, noticing that she was completely naked. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "What did you do?" Tyler got up from the ground, at turned towards Lillie. "I wouldn't say that I did anything. I would just say that during your sleep I set it up to where you would fall out of your clothes. You really toss and turn in your sleep." Lillie walked over to Tyler, and proceeded to slap him hard across the face. "That feels like more than not doing anything. I'm glad that no one will be seeing me, and that includes you."

At that moment, a knock came to the room door. Tyler and Lillie looked equally confused at how could be knocking at the door. Tyler made his way towards the door, as Lillie made her way over to her bag for some clothes. Tyler opened the door, when some weirdo waving his arms around just walked straight through the door. "Yo Yo Yo! This room is now Team Skull property, unless you can beat me, which will be impossible. If you don't win or fight, you should just give me your Pokemon right now." He pulled out two Pokeballs trying to intimidate the two of them. "Shoot. Lillie. I could need some help." "Not now. I need to get dressed." Lillie was quickly going through her bag, trying to find something good to wear. "Not good. Pinches and Aphrodite. I really need you guys right now." The two quickly jumped over to the doorway, standing proudly in front of Tyler.

"This shall be fun." The Team Skull grunt threw out his two Zubats. "We can easily take you out. Zubats, use Supersonic, and don't stop." The Zubats started to let out a yell aiming their best at Tyler and his Pokemon. "Quickly dodge." Tyler needed a second to think about his next move as his Pokemon frantically fled. Meanwhile, Lillie finally found something to wear for today, when a stray Supersonic knocked away the blanket from around her and the dress from her hand. A sigh was let out as she scrambled to grab the dress again. "That's it. Pinches, String Shot the Zubats, and Aphrodite, hit them with a Water Gun." The two of them nodded at the commands and got into position. Pinches crawled up the wall, shooting a stringy silk around the Zubats, restraining them to the ground. Aphrodite got into above them, and shot them down with water. The two Zubats fainted easily, to the grunts dismay. "NO! They told me that the strategy would work." He recalled the Pokemon into their balls, and ran away in anger. Tyler went down and pet the two Pokemon, then turned over to Lillie to see her finally finished with getting dressed. "Come on Tyler. Let's get a move on." Tyler sighed and grabbed his stuff as the two of them left the room.

The two of them continued the path forwards, with an easy walk to the next Pokecenter. No real problems were heading to them on their walk, almost strangely too great of luck. Something was wrong, but it is hard for them to say anything about what it could be.

* * *

Author's Notes: I felt that that I had to eventually get something new out for this story line I have been making, so here was something. I am happy about what came out of this story, but I still feel like it could have been a bit more. Next chapter will be a ton more, and I felt that some fan service was needed. I shall see you guys next time.


End file.
